Sorting Fate
by SilverLightning26
Summary: We all know the story of the Marauders. But what started it all? A look into the minds of each future Marauder as the Sorting Hat makes that fateful, all-important decision that would shape the future of the Wizarding World.


Hi everyone! This is something I've had in reserve for a while to post when I had nothing else to post.

Those of you who are reading _A Mishap and an Opportunity_ were probably hoping I'd update that instead. I've got some new material but I want to give myself a little more time to make sure you guys get the best I can give. So, I hope this tides you over until I'm ready to update my other fic, and reassures you that I'm still writing!

For my new readers out there, the characterization of the Marauders here is based around their characterization in my other fic, _A Mishap and an Opportunity_ , but it supports canon and can be read alone. Read and review, and check out my profile for other stories!

 **The Sorting of the Marauders**

Four boys carefully climbed into the boat, one of them eyeing the giant of a man who was leading them with some trepidation. The other one, the one with tawny hair, looked green. The two black-haired boys, however, cheered when the boats started moving on their own and began talking eagerly.

"Maybe we'll see the Giant Squid!"

"D'you think he likes licorice wands? I've got a few left over."

"Give it a go."

The second boy nodded eagerly and tossed a licorice wand into the water. A long, shadowy shape snatched it up before it could sink further than an inch or so.

"Wicked! Let me try!" The first boy reached eagerly across the boat to snatch one from his friend's hand. The second boy laughed and leaned back over the water, holding them out of reach. The boat tipped dangerously and water splashed over the side.

"Please stop," the tawny-haired boy moaned. If it were possible, he looked even more green. The nervous boy yelped in surprise as cold water splashed his trousers. Another licorice wand landed with a splash in the water a few feet away from their boat and the boy watched wide-eyed as it, too, was snatched up by a long shadow.

"C-can I try?" the nervous boy asked.

"Sure." The second boy handed over a licorice wand while the other glared playfully. The nervous boy tentatively dangled it over the side. He hesitated to release it, and before he could a dark tentacle shot out of the water and snatched it from the boy's hand. Off-balance, he staggered sideways and the boat tipped again. With a whoop, the boy with the licorice wands all but jumped onto the side of the boat that was already tipping. The boat flipped and the other two boys yelped in surprise as they plunged into the dark water. Shouts of surprise and cries for help echoed from the nearby boats.

The four floundered for a moment, none of them quite sure what to do other than shout for help, though one had the sense to swim toward the boat and try to flip it back. Suddenly, the boat flipped upright once again and four tentacles deposited the now-sopping quartet of eleven-year-olds back inside.

"Thanks, Mr. Squid!" one of them shouted. A tentacle waved lazily before disappearing into the water.

"Are yeh alright?" the giant man asked worriedly, suddenly beside them in his own boat. The nervous boy cowed before him and the tawny-haired one scrunched up in his seat, not daring to look up. Even the two black-haired boys looked slightly alarmed.

"F-fine," one of them stammered. Then the boats reached the shore. The boys looked up to be greeted by the magnificent view of Hogwarts Castle, nearly all its windows flickering merrily with golden candlelight. There was a collective gasp as all the new first years took in the sight.

"Up the path, ever'one. Professor McGonagall will take yeh from there."

With a sudden rush, upwards of forty soon-to-be students hurried up the path. The two black-haired boys immediately started walking, heedless of their dripping robes. They chatted happily about being saved by the Giant Squid while the other two trailed behind them, looking more and more nervous by the moment. Then the great oak doors into the castle and all chatter ceased.

 **Sirius Black**

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Sirius listened with rapt attention…until the stern professor in the dark green robes and tight bun reached the part about the house being like your family. A knot formed in his stomach alongside the usual nerves. Would they really be like his family? Would they like him for who he was? Or just for his last name? Sirius wasn't a fool; he knew, even at eleven, that being the heir to the House of Black was an important position, and people would want to curry favor with him to curry favor with his family.

"Form a line, and follow me," the stern professor said. Sirius realized he'd missed the rest of her speech. Stiffly, Sirius started forward. How would he be Sorted? Did he really want to be in Slytherin? He thought he did, but he really liked the boy he'd met on the train—James, he was fairly sure was his name—and he was a Gryffindor for sure. Sirius would like to be in the same house as his new friend.

Before he knew it, they were inside the Great Hall. Sirius couldn't help but gasp—it was truly a magnificent Hall. Even growing up around magic, he'd never seen anything like this. The ceiling didn't even seem to exist; all he could see when he looked up was the stars and some scattered clouds, barely shadows against the deep black of night. Then his attention was drawn to…

 **Remus Lupin**

A hat? Why a hat? And…it was singing? It even sounded all right, not off-key at all. Remus listened in fascination as it sang about the qualities of the houses. He wondered briefly what enchantment must have been cast to make it sing. Remus still didn't know which house he wanted, and from what he heard and how sick he felt, he wasn't sure he fit into any of them. Sure, he liked to read, but were Ravenclaws all bookworms? Hufflepuff wasn't for him; he didn't know anything about loyalty, except that it didn't exist when it came to him, not because of what he was. What if…what if the Hat saw what he was? It sounded like it could read minds, from the little song it did. Was that even possible? Would he be sent home? Oh, it was a mistake to come. A child's dream. Remus didn't belong here. His first full moon was _tomorrow_. What if he hurt someone? They'd be sure to put him down. Like the animal he was. He was poised to run, flee right out of the Hall, when the Hat stopped singing and Professor McGonagall read off the first name.

 **Sirius Black**

Ah, hell. He was next. Ackerly, Steven was sitting under the hat. There couldn't be more than one or two other students between A and B. Oh no. "Avery, Marcus." Oh no. No. Wait—

"Black, Sirius!" the professor called. On shaking legs Sirius walked toward the stool. He was sure he looked as green as that one boy had in the boat. He felt like he was going to be sick. Then darkness fell over his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.

 _Another Black? Easy. Sly—_

Wait! I'm not just a Black! Sirius was frustrated. Why could no one, not even an enchanted hat, see past his last name? Maybe he did belong in Slytherin, but not just because of his name!

 _What's this? Oh, you're different from the others. Oh, yes. Very different._

Er…is that good or bad?

 _Oh, it's neither good nor bad. Let's have a look, shall we? Hmm…nope, no Ravenclaw for you. No, Hufflepuff won't suit you at all. Oh, but there is great ambition here…_

I just want my mum to be proud of me, Sirius thought in a small voice.

 _That is an ambition in and of itself. But are you sure you want to go there? There's something else, something much stronger, that drives you. Yes, that loyalty and that strong sense of right and wrong drive you toward_ "Gryffindor!"

Wait! No! Not there! Sirius protested as murmurs filled the Hall. This is a mistake! I can't be a Gryffindor!

 _I don't make mistakes. You'll thank me someday, I promise you. Now off you go!_

"Mr. Black!"

"Er…sorry," Sirius murmured. He took the hat off, giving it a betrayed look, and handed it to the professor—his new head of house. Then he trudged toward the Gryffindor table. Several second years immediately scooted far away. Sirius lowered his head and stared at the table miserably. He could already hear the howler he'd surely get the following day. He didn't even notice when "Evans, Lily" took a seat nearby and "Fenwick, Benjamin" went to Ravenclaw.

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Why did that boy look so miserable? He'd been cheerful just a little while ago. Who didn't want to be in Gryffindor? Peter knew he'd never make into that house—he didn't have the bravery for it—but it was still a tentative dream. One that grew smaller and smaller as the stern professor continued calling names. His stomach tightened. The boy in front of him, the one who'd looked so sick on the boat, was fidgeting. He kept glancing toward the door as though he were contemplating running away. Peter considered joining him if he did. He flinched as the last names continued through "Johnson, Rory" and "Lewis, Maribel." Then came…

 **Remus Lupin**

"Lupin, Remus!"

It was too late now. Too late to run. Remus took a deep breath, forcing himself to face his fate, and walked to the stool with as much confidence as he could muster. His knees threatened to give out with every step. He all but fell onto the stool and the hat fell over his eyes.

 _Oh, a werewolf! I haven't sorted one of your kind before._

Oh, please don't tell anyone. I don't want to go home. Well, I do, but I don't, but not now—

 _Enough, child. Relax. Let's take a look at you…_

Just…somewhere. Please. Get it over with.

 _Now, now. Give me a moment. Hmm…you'd fit nicely in Ravencla—_

No! They'll figure me out in a moment! I don't want _anyone_ to know!

 _No, I suppose you wouldn't. Hufflepuff won't do, either; you don't trust easily enough, though there's loyalty just waiting to be given. You wouldn't last long in Slytherin. Oh, but such bravery, to endure so much for so long. You'll be a great wizard one day, Mr. Lupin. And you'll find your family in_ "Gryffindor!"

Remus sighed, though in relief or resignation he wasn't sure. He got to his feet, trying not to wince as his stiff joints protested, then he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. A tentative smile spread across his face as they cheered.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ , Remus thought as he sat down beside the black-haired boy from the boat, Sirius Black.

 **James Potter**

This was taking _forever_! Why couldn't his last name start with an A, or a D? Why a bloody _P_! That was, like, the end of the alphabet. And the wait was terrible. When he first walked into the Hall, James had been certain he'd be heading straight to Gryffindor. But as the moments ticked by, he began to doubt. His stomach twisted in knots and he ran his hands through his hair to hide the fact that they were shaking. What if he ended up in Hufflepuff? Maybe that wouldn't be too bad, but he wanted to be with Sirius—thank _Merlin_ he didn't end up in Slytherin! He was a decent bloke; he'd hate for him to end up like those filthy, slimy snakes like that greasy-haired kid a few feet ahead of him. _He_ was definitely going to Slytherin. James grew more and more anxious as Professor McGonagall approached the P's. "McDonald, Mary" and "McKinnon, Marlene" went to Gryffindor—go Marlene! Then:

 **Peter Pettigrew**

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter jumped as his name was called, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Oh no. He wasn't ready. He didn't even know where he'd end up! What if he didn't go anywhere at all and he got sent home?

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter jumped again and blindly started moving forward. His face turned pink as students all around the Hall snickered at his name having to be called twice. He tripped on the hem of his robes and literally fell onto the stool amidst more laughter. His face turned beet red and he was glad when the hat fell over his eyes so he couldn't see them laughing at him.

 _Oh, dear. That won't do at all._

What? What did I do? Peter thought, panicked.

 _Oh, nothing at all. Only, I've never seen a student so…tabula rasa._

What does that mean?

 _It means you don't really fit into any of the houses as of now._

Is there a mistake? Are you going to send me home?

 _Oh, no, child. Nothing of the sort. It simply means you can be molded into anyone or anything depending on where you go. Hmm…You're eager to please and to fit in with your peers, so you change how you act depending on who you're with._

H-how did you know?

 _Child, I'm a magic hat. I know everything that you know, and then some. Hmm…you'll never make it far in Ravenclaw. There's simply no thirst to learn. And you're a tad too selfish for Hufflepuff._

Peter felt his cheeks turn even more pink as he looked down in shame.

 _Child, there is absolutely nothing wrong with looking out for number one. Goodness, you'll be a difficult one for the professors. So that leaves Slytherin or Gryffindor… Either will suit you well. Do you have a preference?_

I'd like to go to Gryffindor. Please, Peter said in a small voice.

 _Hmm…I must agree. For you to become your best self, better be_ "Gryffindor!"

 **James Potter**

 __ _Finally_ , James thought, rolling his eyes as that Pettigrew kid _finally_ got Sorted. He didn't really look like much of a Gryffindor, though. James shrugged. Who knows? Maybe he's got a hidden streak of bravery somewhere in that little body of his (he _was_ one of the shortest of the group).

"Potter, James."

"Finally!" James said aloud, and laughter filled the Hall. Several of the other students who remained gave him a nervous smile, indicating that they felt the same, or a look of jealousy because they wanted their turn to be over. He swaggered to the stool and sat down, pulling the hat on with a flourish. The moment all went dark, though, James's nerves returned.

 _Oho, another Potter. I remember your father, all play and no work. Almost sent him to Ravenclaw just to get him to buckle down and learn something for once._

James chuckled a little, his nerves easing slightly. Sounds like Dad, he thought. But what about me?

 _Oh, Mr. Potter, you'll have great fun in_ "Gryffindor!" _But don't forget to trust._

What is that supposed to mean?

The hat was removed from his head before it could reply and Professor McGonagall—an old family friend—shooed him off toward the Gryffindor table. He gave her a cheeky smile in return and scampered off to sit beside Sirius, who was cheering just as loudly as the rest of the lions, but especially that scrawny kid, Remus, and that Pettigrew boy. He caught his new head of house giving the four of them a longsuffering look before she continued with the Sorting.

The four new Gryffindor boys ate heartily once the feast began, and three of them spent most of it trying to extol the virtues of Gryffindor house to the fourth, who still looked immensely upset. Then Peter accidentally knocked over Remus's pumpkin juice. The goblet landed on the edge of his plate, tipping it, and made a green bean fly toward James. He tossed a piece of potato back in retaliation, but missed and hit Sirius instead. Sirius sputtered indignantly, glared, and loaded up his spoon with peas and launched them across the table. But he lost his grip on the spoon, which flew out of his hand and knocked over Peter's goblet.

Peter yelped in surprise and upset his own plate, spilling bits of carrot and some gravy onto James's lap. James threw back another potato, and two more at Remus and Sirius. Remus knocked over Sirius's goblet, and Sirius shoved Remus's face into his plate, laughing. Potatoes were mashed into Sirius's hair, and gravy ended up all over Peter's face and hands, and in James's hair.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! _Detention_!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "And twenty points from Gryffindor!"

The four boys were sheepish, but then they caught each other's' eyes and exchanged a grin. Even timid Peter and careful Remus were smirking a little. A legend was born, and Hogwarts would never be the same.


End file.
